


I Do, Cherish You

by moonycoco



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonycoco/pseuds/moonycoco
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't know what to feel when Chanyeol, the man he is supposed to marry stormed out of the church, leaving him at the altar.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	I Do, Cherish You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: word vomit, enjoy reading :)  
> It may contain grammatical error, I apologize in advance :)  
> -Inspired by the vid I saw on fb :)

Baekhyun is getting ready for the bed, he needs to rest because tomorrow is his wedding.

He's gonna marry the love of his life, Chanyeol. They've been together for 5 years already but they've known each other for since high school.

Baekhyun laid down on his bed and cover himself with a duvet when suddenly the door opened and Chanyeol's head peak inside.

"Hey beautiful" Chanyeol greeted by the doorway

"Yeool!! We're not supposed to see each other until the wedding!" Baekhyun whined as he smiled to his fiancé.

Chanyeol chuckled as he stared at Baekhyun fondly, "I just wanna say good night, darling. If there aren't traditions, we would be... you know.." he gave Baekhyun a suggestive smirk and raised his eyebrows.

"God, you're unimaginable." Baekhyun laugh as he rose from the bed, walking towards Chanyeol.

Chanyeol welcomed him with a hug and kissed his head.

"I love you so much" Chanyeol said as he bring their lips for a passionate kiss.

\--

Baekhyun's heart is beating erratically as he take his first step down the aisle. His emotions are in haywire. Their guests are smiling at him.

He can't help but tear up as he look up ahead and saw Chanyeol gazing at him fondly with a smile on his lips.

Finally, Baekhyun reached the aisle and Chanyeol met him and offered him his arms in which he gladly accepted.

The priest begin the ceremony. 

Throughout the ceremony, Baekhyun's smile never faltered. He feels overwhelmed, any minute now they will belong to each other officially, forever.

The atmosphere in the chapel is calming as everyone is happy to witness the union of these two lovely person.

It was when they should be professing their vows when the priest ask them a question. 

"I'll ask both of you a question." The priest started, "Baekhyun, out of your own free will, do you give yourself to Chanyeol and build a family from this day on?"

"Of course, Father." Bekhyun proudly answered with no hesitance. Not noticing Chanyeol who turned quiet and restless.

"Can you say that again?" The priest cup his ears as if he didn't hear Baekhyun's answer and it made the guess laugh including Baekhyun because they no he is only kidding.

"Of course, Father." Baekhyun repeated, laughing.

"Can you hear him?" The priest asked the audience in which he gathered a collective laughs.

"Nooo" the audience answered in chorus, everyone in the room are laughing except for one person. That person only stayed quiet and is staring at nothing.

The priest laugh, "Okay, so Baekhyun, Yes or No?"

"YES!" Baekhyun shouted and all of the people in the chapel burst out laughing, still except for that one person.

The Priest turned to Chanyeol and asked him the same question. Seconds passed and there's still no answer from the man.

Baekhyun's smile slowly turned in to a frown becuase of Chanyeol's unresponsiveness. He looked at Chanyeol and saw him shaking his head.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun called him nervously, trying to gain his attention.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the chapel turned into sour, guests murmuring in th background "Chanyeol, baby, what's wrong?" Baekhyun asked, heart beating fast because of nervousness. He touched Chanyeol's arms.

Chanyeol is still shaking his head, looking down, brows furrowed. 

Baekhyun's eyes widened when Chanyeol looked at him, guilt is written in his face "Chanyeol, what's wro-" 

He didn't get to finish his words when Chanyeol removed his hand from him and walked out.

Baekhyun feels like an ice bucket was poured on him. Eyes watering, eyes fixed on the door that just closed.

"What the heck?" he can hear Jongdae, his best friend, exclaimed. "Did he just got cold feet?" he made his way to Baekhyun, mad at the sudden turn of events.

He looked like a fool in the altar, groomless.

He placed his hand on his chest, trying to contain himself even though he's breaking down inside. It still doesn't occur to him that his fiancé just left him at the altar.

He badly wanted to cry but he won't. He look over to his friends and they all gave him a pity look. He faced The Priest and he gave him a sad smile.

"Oh dear," The Priest looked at him with a pity on his eyes, "I-I have never encounte-"

"It's okay, Father" Baekhyun's voice wavered. "I gues there will be no weddi-"

The sound of the opening door caught their attention and all of them gasp

There stood Chanyeol, with the toothy smile, holding banner up in the air with word: YES, I WILL!!

"YES! I WILL BUILD A FAMILY WITH BAEKHYUN FROM THIS DAY ON!" Chanyeol exclaimed, big grin still plastered on his face. 

The audience all sighed and laughed in chorus even Jongdae, who was fuming a while ago.

Baekhyun never felt relieved in all his life, sad tears turned into a happy one.

Chanyeol stood in front of him, arms still up in the air, holding the banner, smilling at him.

Baekhyun laughs as he wipe his eyes free of happy tears "How dare you!" he said teasingly

"Oh, honey, I love you too much to leave you." Chanyeol was about to kiss him when The Priest interupted

"Hep! Now is not the time for kissing, you still have to deliver your vows." 

Chanyeol's voice cracked as he slipped the ring on Baekhyun's dainty finger while also delivering his vows and it made Baekhyun even more emotional because of that.

They exchange I do's with loving smile and 

"By the power vested in my by God and man, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may seal this commitment with a kiss."

Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun's face and wiped his cheeks.

"I'll never not love you"

"Just kiss me already"

Chanyeol finally claimed his lips and molded it perfectly, pouring their happiness and gratefulness to have each other through their kiss, ignoring the cheers and clapping of everyone in the background.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on Chanyeol? XD


End file.
